1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control method, and more particularly to a control method for at least one memory cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
The impedance of a resistance type memory is easily differentiated between a low state and a high state. Efficiency of the resistance type memory becomes lower as time goes by. Thus, for a resistance type memory in operation for a long period of time, error may occur in reading or writing thereof.